Cujo
Cujo is a small ghostly dog that appeared in the episode Shades of Gray. Though seemingly harmless, he can change from a cute little puppy into an enormous, rabid, dog monster. He is voiced by S. Scott Bullock. History Shades of Gray Cujo is the ghost of a guard dog for Axion Industries. He came back to the human world in order to reclaim a squeaky toy he had left in the dog kennels. Cujo first appeared at Danny's school and, after transforming, ran off to Axion Industries, with Danny in hot pursuit. Danny's attempts to restrain him only led the lab being destroyed (resulting in Valerie's father losing his job). Danny attempted to throw Cujo back into the Ghost Zone, only for the dog to escape again. He then began trying to tame Cujo, but the pair was attacked by Valerie, outfitted with her new ghost hunting equipment. Danny finally managed to locate the ghost dog's squeaky toy and Cujo returned to the Ghost Zone, happy. Reign Storm (Cameo) He is later seen in the episode Reign Storm as a cameo, fighting against Danny. This could be either a mistake on the writers' part that Cujo simply just didn't recognize him or that he's probably angry at Danny because he didn't visit him or mistaken him for an enemy. Kindred Spirits His last appearance was in the episode Kindred Spirits, in a flashback, where Danny, Tucker, and Sam, were trying to get him back into the Ghost Zone. In that episode he was happy and cheerful as always, and tried to lick Danny, Tucker, and Sam, but Danny turned intangible so only his friends were licked. Personality Cujo is just a dog and he does what dogs do: Bark and play. Easy if he's just a dog but since he's a ghost dog, his aggressive anger can be unlimited and very ferocious if you made him mad too long. Cujo is always happy but he is very cautious when he wants to. He had a strong sixth sense and can tell whether if the ghost is strong or not. Relationships Danny Phantom Cujo viewed Danny as a 'master' or 'friend' since Danny is the one who found Cujo and named him specially. At first both started a rocky start since Danny doesn't know how to take care of the dog (his family permitted it because of ectoplasm in the lab) and Cujo just wanted to find his squeaky toy. Though they became friends soon as Danny learned much more about Cujo and teaching him some trick like he always would do if he had a dog. Cujo even learned about his new halfa friend as he loved all the attention he had. It is unknown whether Danny keeps on visiting his new ghost 'pet' or Cujo following his 'master' everywhere they go, however he has a cameo in the episode Kindred Spirits. Valerie Gray Cujo unintentionally began Valerie Gray's hatred for ghosts and Danny Phantom when he destroyed her father's workplace and cost her father his job. She tries to kill both Danny and Cujo throughout the episode. Powers and Abilities *'Invisibility': As a ghost dog he can turn invisible. *'Intangibility': As a ghost dog he can turn intangible. *'Passing through the Fenton's Ghost Portal': During the series he is the only ghost that can actually pass through the Fenton's ghost portal without any problem even when it's closed. *'Rage-Induced Transformation': Whenever Cujo is upset, he transforms himself (unconsciously) into a big, powerful, savage, and almost unstoppable dog with an amazing strength that destroys everything in his path, anyhow when he sees Danny, he gets relaxed and happy, returning to his normal and harmless form. When he is transformed he increases his normal abilities, to levels relative to his size. When he is transformed, his tails becomes green fire. **'Enhanced Strength': As it's seen, when Cujo is transformed he becomes very strong and capable of bending metal and rip out trees from the roots with incredible ease, but even when he is small he can drag Danny with ease. He can also take down titanium doors with ease. **'Enhanced Stamina': When he his transformed, he is more durable than any normal human or dog. **'Enhanced Resistance': When he is transformed his body is more resilient to damage than any human or living dog. **'Enhanced Speed': When he is transformed, he is faster than a normal dog. *'Teleportation': He can teleport himself from one place to another at will, like he did when he appeared in the basketball game and when he disappeared after recovering his toy back. *'Sixth Sense (apparently)': He can tell whether the ghost is strong or not. *'Enhanced Senses': As any dog, his sense of smell and hearing are beyond the human limits. He also may have night vision as any other dog. *'Flight': When coming out of the Fenton Portal he flight into the cieling. Cujo invisible.jpg|Invisibility Cujo intangible.jpg|Intangibility Shades_of_gray_9.png|Cujo passing the Fenton’s portal Cujo_mad.jpg|Cujo transformation Cujo_dragging_a_tree.jpg|Cujo ripping out a tree Cujo_speed.jpg|Cujo running Cujo teleportation.jpg|Teleportation Cujo teleportation 2.jpg|Teleportation Cujo teleportation 3.jpg|Teleportation Cujo drags Danny.gif|Cujo dragging Danny Cujo Running.gif|Cujo speed Sightings Trivia *Cujo also appeared in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom as the boss for Amity Park, being controlled and infected by the Morphoids-like blob. *In the game Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, Danny called Cujo "Ghost Dog." Ironically Cujo is the name that Danny had picked for the dog, becomes his pet. *Like Dark Danny and Behemoth, Cujo is a placeholder name for the Ghost Dog. *Danny's choice of calling the ghost dog "Cujo" is a homage to the deadly dog from the movie Cujo, made famous by Stephen King. *Cujo seems to be wearing an Axion Industries dog tag, could be an indication of Cujo died in Axion Industries, his soul roams as he is looking for his chew toy in the area. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Allies